As railway braking equipment becomes more operably sophistocated, the structure thereof becomes more intricate and complex, and, therefore, the cost of manufacturing such equipment increases accordingly. In order to reduce the cost of manufacturing railway braking equipment, it has become necessary to make special efforts to simplify the structure of such equipment while retaining the functional aspects and efficiency of the more costly equipment.